


Las cabritas de Ebb

by HeadlessAngel



Series: COCD2020 [4]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Projecting onto Simon Snow, Canonical Character Death, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2020, Carry On Countdown 2020 (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown Day 7, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Depressed Simon Snow, Gen, Goats, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mourning Simon Snow, Protective Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Soft Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlessAngel/pseuds/HeadlessAngel
Summary: “Espero que alguien se acuerde de traer de regreso a casa a mis cabritas…”Carry On Countdown 2020Día 7: Animales
Relationships: Ebeneza "Ebb" Petty & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: COCD2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027465
Kudos: 3
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Las cabritas de Ebb

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: menciones de muertes canon, proceso de duelo, muerte

Se aferraba al brazo de Baz como si su vida dependiera de ello. En realidad así se sentía, que si no se anclaba a alguien iba a desaparecer.

Estaba consciente de que Penny y su madre estaban allí con ellos en el la habitación sin embargo era incapaz de concentrarse en ellas justo ahora. De cualquier modo, su amiga estaba profundamente dormida y la mujer mayor estaba concentrada en su laptop.

Bebía té, más por hacer algo que porque realmente lo deseara… y comer no era una opción, cuando intentó morder un sándwich, terminó vomitando. Su estómago estaba revuelto y tenía en la boca un sabor amargo y pastoso.

Ebb estaba muerta. El Hechicero estaba muerto. Incluso su magia estaba muerta. ¿Qué sentido podría tener un simple sándwich?

Las lágrimas no fluían, incluso si sentía un escozor muy molesto en los ojos. El cansancio era demasiado como para romperse a llorar. Agotado. El dolor, de tan fuerte, había dejado de sentirse. Sólo quedaba la sensación de vacío que ya nada tenía que ver con el Humdrum.

Sus oídos zumbaban y eso lo tenía algo mareado. Aún tenía ganas de vomitar hasta quedar vacío. El malestar físico era tanto que comenzó a pensar que él también iba a morir pronto.

En un intento de distraerse, miró por la ventana de la habitación. Allá afuera, los últimos rayos del sol decembrino hacían resplandecer las colinas cómo si estuvieran hechas de fuego. Tal paisaje digno de ser enmarcado y exhibido en un museo le hacía arder la sangre.

¿Por qué el mundo seguía siendo tan bello, si él lo había perdido todo? ¿Por qué no respetaba su dolor?

Se levantó y sacó medio cuerpo por la ventana. Estaba pensando en gritar hasta desgarrarse la garganta y hacer explotar sus pulmones. Entonces vio al conjunto de bolitas peludas blancas, marrones y negras paradas en el pasto aire de estar perdidas

Las cabritas de Ebb, que esperaban a la mujer para irse a dormir. Mujer que, ellas ignoraban, ya no iba volver. Alguien debía llevarlas a casa.

Se giró para encontrarse con que Baz estaba detrás de él.

—¿Estas bien, Snow? ¿Quieres salir?

—Las cabras están afuera. —ignoró ambas preguntas.

Baz pareció entender lo que quiso decir. Así eran las cosas entre ellos, desde siempre. Simon se preguntó porqué le había tomado tanto tiempo darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por él. (Dichos sentimientos que el dolor reciente había dormido pero no apagado.) Era capaz de leerlo cómo un libro abierto.

—¿Necesitas mi ayuda con eso?

—Por favor…

—Bien… vamos afuera entonces.

Lo tomó de la mano y fue como si, con su ayuda, hubiera quedado bien anclado a la realidad. Le daba algo en qué concentrarse. Se acercaron a la señora Bunce para pedirle permiso de salir, ya que, después de todo, estaban bajo su custodia.

—Me parece bien, creo que un poco de aire fresco les vendría bien a ambos.

—Gracias. —dijo Baz , haciéndolo caminar en dirección a la puerta.

Bajar de la torre y salir de la Casa de los Enmascarados fue una experiencia surrealista. En los años anteriores, jamás antes habían estado así de juntos. Lo hizo preguntarse cómo podrían haber sido las cosas de haber besado a Baz antes, pensar en esa posibilidad no valía la pena ahora pero al menos le daba un mejor tren de pensamientos que el de enfocarse en lo que pasó en la Capilla Blanca.

En cuanto estuvieron en las colinas, las cabras bebés se acercaron a saludarlos. Eran animalitos dulces, dóciles y sociables que jamás atacaban a los alumnos. Una cabrita de pelo pinto se acercó y lamió su mano, en un intento inocente de reconfortarlo que le derritió el corazón. Se le salió una lágrima.

Le acarició detrás de las orejas. Llamó al resto de las cabras con un silbido, ante la mirada curiosa de Baz. Pronto, le seguían como las ratas debieron hacerlo con el flautista de hamelin

—Ayúdame a abrir las puertas del corral, Baz.

El chico le obedeció y se hizo a un lado para que los caprípedos tuvieran el paso libre. Los animales, de tantos años de repetir la rutina, obedecieron a Simon y se metieron en su corral en sólo unos minutos.

Simon volvió a acariciar a una de las bebés y después volvió a cerrar la puerta. Evitó mirar hacia la casita de Ebb. No iba a poder soportarlo. Para escapar, se dejó caer contra el pecho de Baz. Sintió cómo el chico lo rodeaba con los brazos, como no queriendo dejarlo ir nunca.

Sintiendo el olor a cedro y bergamota, y con los sonidos del campo rodeándolos a ambos, rompió a llorar. Su mundo ya nunca más iba a ser el mismo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Lamento subir esto tarde, ayer tuve cosas que hacer y me faltó tiempo. Como sea.. siempre he tenido muy en mente que el último pensamiento de Ebb fue para sus cabras, por el bien de ellas. Y me parece que Simon era la persona más indicada para esta tarea. 
> 
> Obviamente no estoy proyectándome en Simon. Obvio no ¿Quién hace eso?jajajaja
> 
> gracias por leer~
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
